The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for holding game-calling devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus that is configured to attach to a user's garment.
Game-calling devices are well-known in the art. For example, sportsmen routinely use such devices to simulate bird noises to attract birds for hunting, such as waterfowl. Similarly, ornithologists use game-calling devices to attract birds for viewing in their natural habitats and to study their means of communication with one another. Because different species of birds communicate through different calls and sounds, it is often necessary for the outdoorsman to carry multiple game-calling devices at once if he or she desires to call more than one species of bird.
Many devices have been invented that allow an outdoorsman to carry multiple game-calling devices at once. For example, a person may wear a looped necklace around his or her neck that holds several game-calling devices attached thereto at various distances along the loop. However, such necklaces can often become tangled in a wearer's clothing or can slide around a person's neck such that the game-calling devices lay against a wearer's backside as opposed to his or her torso, where they are more easily accessible. This situation presents obstacles for a person trying to reach a particular game-calling device without rustling his or her clothing and other equipment so as to not startle nearby wildlife.
Moreover, devices for holding game-calling devices in the form of a looped necklace are often covered by clothing when the outdoorsman is seeking to attract birds or other wildlife on what feels like a cold day. Thus, it is often inconvenient for the outdoorsman to take off his or her gloves and to rearrange his or her clothing to reach a particular game-calling device. Alternatively, a wearer may try to arrange a looped-necklace game-calling device holder outside his or her clothing, but may discover that the clothing is too thick for the looped necklace to fit, or that if the necklace fits, there is no slack in the necklace to pull the game-calling device toward a user's mouth to initiate the call.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art of game-calling device holders such that game-calling devices are more easily accessible by a user and such that the user always knows the orientation of game-calling devices about his or her body.